Math Grade 9 with Shindou and Tenma
by Fuusuke Afura
Summary: Tenma gak pintar Matematika, ujianya saja dapat jelek. Esoknya, ia diajari oleh Shindou, apa ada perubahan pada nilai Tenma? Warning: Pelajaran MTK kelas 9!


Math Grade 9 with Shindou and Tenma

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven Go (c) Level -5

**Chapter(s)**: 1

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Typo, alur berantakan, Fic ini akan sangat** membosankan** karena bersisi pelajaran _**MATEMATIKA**_ , tapi saya akan memberikan cara cepat untuk mengerjakanya! Tenma dan Shinsuke,dll digabung kelasnya dengan Shindou, dkk dan mereka semua duduk dikelas 9.

Let's Learn Math ( Grade 9 ) With Shindou Takuto as our teacher!

**xXxxxxXXxxXx Math Grade 9 With Shindou and Tenma xXxxxxXXxxXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kok gue gak bisa-bisa ya pelajaran Matematika" tanya Tenma, ia menatap nilai ujiannya yang buruk sekali, terpampang nilai '2,5' kertas itu, kemudian melipatnya dan memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam ransel-nya.

Tenma berjalan malas menuju rumahnya, ia membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kino Aki jika melihat nilai ujiannya yang sangat buruk. Tenma memikirkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi jika ia memberikan nilai ujianya itu, tapi jika disembunyikan kemudian Aki menemukanya, ia tidak tahu lagi hukuman berat seperti apa yang akan ia terima. Masalahnya, ini bukan ulangan harian, melainkan Ujian Tengah Semester, remedial juga tidak ada.

Tenma mengetuk pintu rumah dengan pelan, tak lama, pintu itu dibukakan oleh seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya, Kino Aki.

"Tenma, bagaimana ujianmu"

"Eh, a-ano... nilaiku?"

"Ya, nilaimu" kata Aki sambil tersenyum, senyuman ini membuat Tenma sedikit lega.

"D...d...d...d...d..." kata Tenma sambil tebata-bata, ia takut. Ia pun membuka tas-nya dan mengambil kertas ujian yang telah ia lipat.

"D? Delapan?!" kata Aki memperlebar senyumnya.

"D...De..."

"Delapan berapa?"

"D...d...dua kom..."

"Delapan koma dua?! Wah!" kata Aki.

"Bukan!" kata Tenma.

"Lah? Berapa?"

"2,5!" kata Tenma dengan jujurnya, ia pun memberikan nilai ujianya tersebut. Tepuk tangan dulu yuk, buat Tenma, plok..plok...dua tepukan lebih baik.

"Apa? 2,5 ?! Are you serious?!" kata Aki, senyumanya luntur, matanya yang berbinar-binar tadi menatap Tenma dengan tajam.

"Iya"

"Kino-san sudah bilang padamu kalau ada ujian berhenti main bola! Berhenti main bola seminggu saja tidak bisa! Aku sudah mengajarimu, aku juga sudah menyuruh guru privat datang, tapi hasilnya masih 2,5?! Tenma, jangan ulangi lagi! Sekarang, Kino-san akan memberikanmu hukuman! Bersihkan gudang,tapi sebelumnya, ganti bajumu dan taruh ranselmu, sekarang!"

"Ba... baik, Kino-san" kata Tenma lalu segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju dan meletakkan ransel, ia takut sekali pada Aki yang sedang marah.

At Gudang...

"Huft..., banyak sekali yang harus dibersihkan. Sekarang tinggal kardus-kardus yang ada disebelah sana. Satu... dua... aghh.." Tenma mengangkat kardus yang lumayan berat, Tenma tidak tahu kalau diatas kardus yang ia angkat ada beberapa kardus kecil yang berisi sepatu dan beberapa buku.

BRUK!

"Tenma?" panggil Aki, ia khawatir dan bergegas menuju gudang. "Tenma?!"

"K...Kino-san" kata Tenma, ia memegang kepala-nya yang terasa sakit.

"Tenma, maafkan Kino-san" kata Aki, ia pun memeluk Tenma sebentar kemudian mengantar Tenma menuju kamarnya.

Setelah Aki memberikan pertologan pada Tenma, ia pun memita maaf lagi. Ia merasa bersalah karena memberikan Tenma hukuman yang berat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kino-san. Ini memang salahku, aku ceroboh"

"Tapi kalau aku tidak memberikanmu hukuman itu, kau tidak akan seperti ini, Tenma" sesal Aki.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau tidur, untuk sekolah besok"

Aki pun keluar kamar, lalu berkata pelan, "Gak ketiban kardus saja nilai-nya 2,5. Apalagi kalau sudah ketiban, Nol-kah nilai tuh anak?"

Keesokan harinya, Tenma pergi kesekolah dengan kepala dibalut perban. Sesampainya dikelas, Tenma segera berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Eh, ada yang pake headband penutup benjol, tuh" ledek Masaki.

"Hahaha, Tenma, kamu kenapa? Kok pakai perban segala?" tanya Shinsuke.

"Kemarin aku dihukum Kino-san buat beresin gudang, taapiii ternyataaa"

"Kenapaaaa?"

"Aku ketiban kardus waktu lagi ngangkat kardus, karena diatas kardus yang aku bawa ada kardus-kardus kecil lagi dibawahnya. Eh, diatasnya terus aku ngerasa kalau aku itu ceroboh banget"

"Coba deh, bahasamu di singkat aja" kata Masaki yang ribet dengernya.

"Aku ketiban kardus karena kecerobohanku sendiri"

"Guru MTK sudah datang tuh!" kata Midori. "Eh, Tenma, gak takut dimarahin guru mtk?"

"Euh, gimana ya?" Tenma mulai takut.

"Anak-anak, hari ini Ibu akan memberikan soal-soal latihan saja. Coba dikerjakan, dan untuk Tenma, coba kamu belajar dari teman-teman yang sudah bisa, kalian bantu Tenma ya"

"Ya"

"Ibu mau rapat dulu, kerjakan soalnya!"

"Jadi, kamu mau tanya yang mana?" tanya Shindou.

"Semuanya kalau boleh" kata Tenma.

"Haah, baiklah. Soal pertama, Tenam, baca" kata Shindou.

"Tenam?" tanya Tenma.

"Sorry, gue Speako tadi"

"Speako?" tanya Tenma bingung.

"Lo tau Typo gak?" tanya Shidou.

"Tau"

"Kalau speako?"

"Enggak"

"SPEAKO itu salah ngomgong! Masa hanya salah nulis yang ada kata-katanya, inovasi dong! " kata Shindou.

"Sorry, gue baca ya"

"Emang iya lo yang baca"

"Dalam suatu tim sepak bola, rata-rata tinggi 10 orang pemain adalah 165 cm. Ketika penjaga gawang ikut bergabung tinggi rata-rata mereka naik 1 cm. Tinggi penjaga gawang adalah.." baca Tenma.

"Kamu bisa?" tanya Shindou.

"Oh, ini sih gampang, Sangoku Taichi, tinggi lo berapa?" tanya Tenma dengan polosnya pada sang penjaga gawang Raimon.

"Hah? Buat apa lo tanya tinggi gue?"

"Buat jawab soal nomor satu"

GUBRAK!

"Eh, Tenma,bukan begitu caranya!"

"Terus?" tanya Tenma.

"Nih, liat ya, gue punya cara cepat, jadi lo gak usah ngikutin cara guru yang panjang"

"Gimana?"

"Awalnya, rata-rata tinggi 10 orang adalah 165 cm, lalu datang sang kiper, dan rata-rata tinggi naik 1 cm. Berarti" kata Shindou, ia pun menuliskan caranya.

**Cara Shindou**:

Awal: 165 x 10 = 1650 ( tinggi rata-rata pemain dikali jumlah orang )

Akhir: 166 x 11 = 1826 ( tinggi rata-rata pemain setelah nambah 1 cm dikali 11 karena jumlah orang bertambah 1 )

Selisih: 1826-1650 = 176.

Jadi, tinggi sang kiper 176 cm.

"Wah, gak sepanjang yang diajarin guru!"

"Hehehe" tawa Shindou. "Lanjut?"

"Lanjut dong! Gue baca... rata-rata nilai ujian 15 orang siswa adalah 78, ketika 2 orang siswa mengikuti ujian susulan dan nilainya digabungkan nilai rata-ratanya menjadi 76. Jumlah nilai kedua orang siswa yang mengikuti ujian susulan adalah..."

"Coba sendiri" kata Shindou.

"Baik!"

**Tenma menulis**:

Awal: 78 x 15 = 1170

Akhir: 76 x 17 = 1292

= 1292-1170 = 122

"Eng, dibagi dua ya?" tanya Tenma.

"Enggak, kan nilai keDUA orang siswa yang mengikuti ujian susulan" terang Shindou.

"Aku bisa! Yes, gue keren, baru diajarin sekali langsung ngerti. Lanjut dong Shindou-sama" kata Tenma

"Shindou-sama?!"

"Heh, Tenma, itu panggilan kesayangan gue buat Shindou! Jangan lo pake dong!" kata Akane sewot.

"Pleaze deh, lo peilit bangetz" kata Tenma.

"Eh, lo gak usah alay deh!" kata Akane.

"Yaudah sih, Shindou, ayo kita belajar lagi, biar Akane dapet nilai jelek. Hush...hush..."

"Lo kira gue kucing?"

"BUKAN! Emang hush... hush... Cuma buat ngusir kucing?! Kino-san aja buat ngusir Sasuke kalo lagi nakal!"

"Hah? Jadi lo kira gue A*j*ng?!" kata Akane yang semakin marah.

"Ya lu sendiri maunya gimana?"

"Tenmaaaaaa!"

"Sudah, jangan berantem. Akane, kamu ikut gabung aja belajar disini" ajak Shindou.

"Baik, Shindou-sama" kata Akane, ia pun duduk disamping Shindou.

"Lanjut, nomor tiga, Akane, baca" kata Shindou.

"Rata-rata tinggi badan tim Raimon adalah 158 cm dan rata-rata tinggi tim Protocol Omega adalah 155 cm. Jika kedua tim digabungkan, maka rata-ratanya menjadi 156,8 cm. Jika banyak anggota Raimon 15 orang, maka banyak anggota Protocol Omega adalah..."

"Caranya kayak tadi, Shin?"

"Kayaknya rumusnya panjang deh" keluh Akane.

"Tapi aku punya cara cepatnya!" kata Shindou.

**Cara Shindou**:

Raimon + Protocol Omega = jumlah orang di raimon + jumlah orang di Protocol Omega anggap 'y'

(rata-rata tinggi x jumlah orang) + (rata-rata tinggi x jumlah orang) = (jumlah orang di raimon+ jumlah orang di Protocol Omega yang dianggap sebagai 'y') + tinggi gabungan kedua tim

(158 x 15) + (155 x y) = (15 + y) + 156,8

2370 – 2352 = (156,8-155) y

18= 1,8 y

y=10

Jadi, jumlah orang di tim Protocol Omega adalah 10.

"Wah, Shindou-sama-kakkoii-banget" puji Akane.

"Sama-kakkoii-banget, ciih" gerutu Tenma.

"Ngiri lo?" kata Shindou.

"Kagak sih, tapi gue jijik dengernya"

"Ok, sekarang perbandingan"

"Emang tadi materi apaan?" tanya Tenma.

"Oh, yang tadi namanya Stastiska" jawab Shindou. "Tenma, baca soal-nya"

"Gue mulu, oke, Dengan jumlah pekerja sebanyak 12 orang, sebuah rumah dapat diselesaikan dalam waktu 15 hari. Agar rumah dapat selesai dalam waktu 10 hari, maka banyaknya pekerja yang harus ditambah adalah..."

**Caranya:**

12x15:10= 18 ( kalau kalian pakai saja 12 dikali 15 per 10, berhubung disini gak bisa nulis pakai pecahan )

18-12=6 orang.

"Nah, selesai deh!" kata Shindou.

"Masih banyak kali, Shin..."

"Sisanya kerjain sendiri, gue males nih ngajarin mulu" kata Shindou.

"Baiklah Shindou-sama" kata Akane.

Sekarang Tenma sudah menjadi orang yang jenius ( jelek banyak ingus ). Ia menguasai semua pelajaran berkat bantuan Shindou Takuto. Aki sudah tidak marah lagi padanya, nilainya selalu bagus. Paling jelek hanya 7,5. Ia pun menulis status di fb-nya

**TenmA eank Ghiee C'qietz K'pala**

Gue pinter MTK!

**Satu menit yang lalu**

**Suka. 2 komentar. Bagikan**

**Readers ctyaa fandom InaZZumaa**

Terus?

**Suka**

**TenmA eank Ghiee C'qietz K'pala**

Lo semua gue kasih soal ya! Nih, gue dapet nilai seratus udah 5 kali, terus dapet uang jajan Rp62.500, supaya gue dapet jajan dari Aki sebanyak Rp.100.000, maka gue harus dapet nilai seratus sebanyak? Jawab di review (bagi yang mau jawab saja) kalau mau tahu hasilnya, PM Author yang nulis cerita dengan alur abal ini...

**Suka**

Minna..., gimana yang kelas 9, ngerti gak cara-cara yang diberikan Shindou tadi? Semoga fic ini bisa ngebantu kalian yang sedang belajar materi ini disekolah, juga buat kalian yang nantinya akan mempelajari materi ini. Oh, iya jangan bingung kenapa Tenma dapat uang jajan dalam bentuk Rupiah. Mohon maaf kalau ada salah hitung, karena fic ini saya buat waktu saya mau ujian MTK disekolah, jadi ngerjain soal dibuku kemudian jawaban-nya saya tulis dalam fic ini beserta caranya. Mind to Review readers yang cerdas-cerdas...?


End file.
